Many types of memory circuitry utilize a combination of word lines, bit lines and capacitors which are arranged to form one or more memory arrays. In some instances, the bit lines are formed elevationally higher than or overlapping with the capacitors, while in other instances the bit lines are formed elevationally lower than the capacitors. Regardless, peripheral control or other circuitry is commonly fabricated at some location external to the array, and is conventionally referred to as peripheral circuitry. Such circuitry typically includes local interconnect lines which interconnect various conductive nodes of different devices in the peripheral circuitry. Such nodes might constitute metal or metal compounds and/or diffusion regions of common or differing conductivity types.
While the invention was motivated in addressing processing associated with the above-described circuitry, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.